


untitled - bayou

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	untitled - bayou

**Title:** untitled - bayou  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Eric Kripke, the CW, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Dean/Sam  
 **Prompt:** Bayou @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/multi_ficathon/profile)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/multi_ficathon/)**multi_ficathon**  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Wincest/mxm  
 **W/C:** 226  
 **A/N:** None

Louisiana and they’re together, some swamp shack of a friend of a friend who is grateful, _thank you so much - here_. The heat is lazy, makes them lazy too where they’re spread out on the wood floor, not cool down there but not as hot either. The fan does nothing but make noise. There’s a six pack chilling in the fridge, a treat for desert but they’re in no hurry to get to it, content to stay where they lay.

Dean’s shoulder digs into the hard floor but he doesn’t care when it’s Sam that’s pushing him down, running his hands beneath his t-shirt to smooth over sweaty skin, to idly flick at his nipples and then smiling into his lips when Dean moans from the contact.

Faces pressed together they’re breathing in the same stale air and Dean’s got his arm wrapped around Sam’s waist, finger tucked firmly beneath the band of his jeans and just resting there. They’re in no hurry to go any further than where they are, playful and sated without having come. Later it’ll be hurried, Sam will wrap his long fingers around Dean and pump-pull until there’s a different sticky heat between them, Dean‘s hand will roam lower, lower still until he finds just the right spot, pushes in, and _oh_.

There’s finally plenty of time for later.


End file.
